Harry Potter and Umbridge's Plot part 1
by R.A.Tolkien
Summary: Some schemes are amazingly well thought out and use supreme technology the other side does not have access to. In the end thought that does not mean that it will work now does it. An interesting twist on the Read the Books idea.
1. intro

This is just the beginning of a very interesting set I hope. As for now its my I'm bored of writing Code Geass at the moment story and as such will be switching back and forth between the two. I truly hope you enjoy my story. P.S. few to none Canon Couples just as forewarning as to not disappoint later.

Now before I begin take it way boys.

George: Now everyone,

Fred: this fine young man

George: is but a

Fred: College student

George: and as such

Fred: Does not own

Together: Any part of Harry Potter

Intro to Umbridge's Plot

Madam Umbridge sat behind her desk in her tastefully (In her opinion at least) decorated office. She was so excited at the moment she was twitchy, she had played it off as eager to start her new job teaching at Hogwarts tomorrow. That however was a lie, she couldn't care less about teaching those insolent little whelps. She was excited because she had been told this morning that by one of her people that The Unspeakables had finished the special assignment she had given them and would be up this evening to explain. The only thing she would have to worry about was how to get Cornelius to agree to her amazing plot.

After that blasted boy had managed to not only escape the Dementors she had sent after him but also worm his way out of his rightful punishment, she had been forced to take drastic action. She had been so furious that she had destroyed almost half her office. Then, then she had started on her plan. He brilliance had astounded her when she started convincing to get her assigned at Hogwarts. Her reasoning was simple, to take the old fool and the brat she would have to take away their powerbase and the only area they had any power left was at that school. While there she could subvert any support they had left, and that is when the idea had hit her. She had almost sprinted down to the Department of Mystery to have a meeting with Croaker. The best way to remove any support they had was to prove that all they had done was lie; veritaserum was out because it was to easy to counter, Legilimency would mean they had to get permission from Bones which that would never happen and they could not force them to make an oath that it was the truth. So she had done the best choice available to her, she had commanded The Unspeakables to create a way to show everyone the truth. Croaker had gone off talking about how they could do it, by the time he was discussing combining blood, time, mind and soul magic to create the books she had already danced her way back to her office. She smiled sweetly at how they were delivering the finished produced completely ready for school to roll around tomorrow.

A smug smirk crossed her face as she started thinking of all the things that Cornelius would do for her when her idea toppled the people trying to take his successful career away from him. She could convince him that it was best to start reading at the school right away, preferably the second. They would have to bring Croaker and at least one other Unspeakable, a small squad of Aurors (something that would probably bring both Scrimgeour and Bones running she sighed) and maybe a few other influential members of society. Her grin got wider as the idea of possible selling tickets to some of the richer members of society, to see the 'great' Albus Dumbledore fall from grace.

Then the door to her office was thrown open, her smile turned devious as a man walked in, his grey cloak billowing behind her as was the signature of The Unspeakables. Even with the enchantments that obscure the face of the person in the cloak when their hood is up she knew that this was Croaker, the red bands on the sleeves on his cloak marked him as head Unspeakable to anyone that know anything about the department. Smiling she simpered, "I would not let most people just breeze past my secretary and enter my office like that Croaker. However as I hear you have good news for me this time so I will let it go."

He puffed up a little at that, that action made her want to roll her eyes at the foolish man. She just managed to refrain knowing that she still needed him as he spoke, "Madam Umbridge, you would never believe the breakthroughs we have made while working on this project. So many fields have been expanded on in ways we had never thought of till this came around. I believe that you will be very pleased with our work."

Her patience was waning at this man's endless drivel in the way of 'intellectual' discussion when she cut in, "Enough Croaker, what exactly did you make and how does it function? Those are the only things I need to know, the rest you can just write up and keep documented for future use in your department."

She watched as Croaker sighed before he responded, "We had to narrow down the field of choice as 15 years of live was to broad, so we focused on the time since the Potter boy arrived at Hogwarts. With those limitations we were able, with the use of some of his magic that was drained into the chair at the trial, to create a set of books detailing his life for the last four years of his life. The books are magic bound and will force anyone reading them to read the truth as written in the pages. They are however unable to be changed in any way."

She blinked, what they had created sounded amazing. In fact it sounded better then anything she could have wished for, that thought caused her eyes to narrow, " Hem. Hem. What is wrong with the books Croaker?"

She was not surprised when Croaker was not fazed by the accusation in any way as he replied, "The form of soul magic we had to use to bind the books to Potter's true memories required some sacrifices from your original plan. We have a way of compensating for it however. We created a travel sized black board that is tied to the books just for that purpose. You see, only those magicals that are mentioned in the chapter can read said chapter. The black board is enchanted to list for us all possible magicals that can read each chapter as we get to it."

She felt her eye twitch at that and was not happy when he continued on in a soothing voice, "As I already stated it is required that they speak the truth, the book won't let them speak anything else."

She glared at the Unspeakable as she hissed, "What is your master plan if only Potter can read and he refuses to you idiot?"

She was flummoxed when Croaker smiled at her until he explained, "They can't say anything unless its what comes next in the chapter once they start reading how can they refuse?" She started laughing at that knowing she would have to work fast to get Cornelius in on this scheme.

HPAUP1

The sorting feast was long over and the children all carefully tucked into their beds. Albus Dumbledore stared out over the moonlit lake out on the grounds, from up in his office window. He was lost in thought at what had happened tonight. After the feast had finished and he had retired to his office and was almost about to go to bed, Dolores had arrived and demanded entrance to talk to him and she had brought Cornelius with her. If her appointment had not been madding enough for him, now they were going to pull this on top of it, reading Harry's life out to the entire great hall and multiple people from the Ministry. The last thing he needed was someone poking logic sized holes in the things he had done over the years, especially when the smarter ones might realize that there is things that he had not told anyone and should stay hidden. With a scowl he turned away from the window and stalked to bed to rest his weary old bones.

HPAUP1

Harry glowered as he made his way down the stairs to breakfast, after the fight with Seamus last night and being told they had to be down in the Great Hall by seven this morning he just did not feel like spending time with anyone yet. He ignored everyone that stared at him, all the pointed fingers and such yesterday when they were at the feast and knew from experience that they would not go away just yet.

As he entered the Great Hall he quickly scanned the Gryffindor table to decide where to sit. Knowing that Ron and Hermione would eventually join him no matter where he sat he decided to sit across from Neville, if there was one person he could sit with and not say anything but it not be awkward it was Neville as long as he did not have that weird plant pus shooting thing that he had had on the train yesterday. Shame washed over him at that thought of his friend, know what happened to his parents made the Neville more like him then anyone else in Hogwarts.

Slowly taking his seat he sent a small smile at Neville as he proceeded to start digging in to his breakfast. He had not managed to get far before Ron dropped into the seat next to him saying, "Budge up Harry, want to get some food before this meeting we have to have today." Harry could not help himself as he frowned at Ron. He had not fully forgiven Ron for everything he pulled again and again then last night Ron had backed him up, but the way he had done it left a sour taste in Harry's mouth. It was like Ron was flaunting his Prefect position more then Ron was defending him.

As he was thinking Hermione has slid into the seat on the other side of him and though he could not see it, he knew she had that calculating look on her face. The one where she was trying to measure the mood he was in, how the hell she could tell his mood better then he could himself was something beyond him. She opened her mouth probably to reproach Ron or tell him to tell her what was bothering him, when gasps started filtering through the hall. Walking into the Great Hall was Cornelius Fudge the greedy money grubber that became Minister and that Toad woman that would be teaching them defense, behind them was two men in grey cloaks holding books and a small blackboard, then was six people all of which looked like they were important to the government (he remembered a few of them from the trial but he knew none of them by name) and last in the little parade was a dozen Aurors.

He watched intently as they made the was to the Head Table not even stopping as all but the Aurors and the men in grey robes made their way around to sit with the teachers. He strained to listen, trying to hear what they were saying as the Aurors filtered around the hall, he was relieved to see that Kingsley was there but knew he could not say anything to him without revealing the Order.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood and in his passive aggressive grandfather voice said, "Today the Ministry had decided it is their right and duty to bring truth to light. Through intensive magical testing they had created a way to read the life story of an individual based on their very magic. They have unfortunately decided that said individual has no right to privacy and everyone must hear everything that has ever happened to them."

Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut at that point, which was confirmed moments later as one of the men in grey cloaks spoke up, "Now, none of that Dumbledore, its not Potter's whole life only the first four years of his life here at Hogwarts that we will be discussing."

Harry felt himself stiffen as the noise broke out around the hall. He felt Hermione grasping his arm tightly and saying something to him but he could not catch the words. He felt like he had stood up to fast and all the blood was rushing out of his head. As he was trying to focus on anything other then what was happening he tried to catch Dumbledore's eye only for the old man to avoid him again. He didn't know if he should be happy when the anger cut through the haze his mind had fallen into like a hot knife through butter. He heard the man in the grey cloak explain how the books worked and one of the Government personnel, who introduced herself as Amelia Bones Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, talked about how people who had committed any criminal acts within the books would be brought to justice.

His mind felt numb he knew people near him were whispering and in some cases whispering to him but he could not comprehend what was going on, the final barrier he used to keep his friends could very well be torn away from him in the next few moments for all he knew. He had no delusions that if anyone knew about how the Dursleys treated him that no one would want to spend time with him and it would be just like Grade school again.

He had been staring at the Head Table so he was one of the first to notice when writing started appearing on the black board like an invisible hand was writing in fancy script, but he was not the gasps across the hall where any indication. It seemed to form a list as it slowly spelled out:

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

Cornelius sneered as he spoke, "So which one of you would like to read whatever it was you three did?"

000000000000000000000000

I tried to create a more logical process for the books to be read at Hogwarts, rather then use a more normal Deus Ex Machina form aka. time travel like people normally do.

As for which people will end up with which people let me know what you think should happen and I will take it into consideration. I will however not make any promises in that regard.


	2. Chapter 1

Well I figured that I might as well follow up my last chapter rather swiftly in this story. I hope you enjoy the difference of opinions in my story. Also I will have each chapter progress through the point of view of the person reading the chapter.

Writer: Now our beautiful bushy bookworm will take it away.

Hermione looks up from her book and shoots said writer a death glare before returning to her book.

As the writer shivers, Harry elbows him saying, "Its no shock you haven't created anything as good as Harry Potter if you are not smart enough to avoid disturbing Hermione while she is reading.

**Bold writing is the stories text.**

Normal writing is people's thoughts reactions and exclamations about what is read.

Chapter 1

Minerva was furious that these people could really be making a spectacle of Mr. Potter's life. It was only the fact that Dumbledore had already impressed upon the staff that there was nothing that they could do without losing their jobs that kept them from protesting. The thing was though that none of the students were protesting what was happening, in fact she realized as she scanned the hall, most of them seemed eager to learn what had happened in Mr. Potter's life. Her piercing eyes traveled along the Gryffindor table till she found Mr. Potter himself and what she saw made almost break from her stern aloof nature. Mr. Longbottom was switching from looking concerned at Mr. Potter and staring at the books in front of The Minister on the Head Table with horror. Miss Granger was whispering to Mr. Potter as she rubbed his arm but it seemed to not be having any effect as Mr. Potter himself seemed to be having a panic attack at the existence of the books rather then protesting. The youngest Mr. Weasley seemed to be just as interested in what the books said as the rest of Gryffindor table, which made her frown. A frown that only got fiercer as she noticed more of her lions looking downright gleefully at the books.

She was pulled from her musing when The Minister said, "So which one of you would like to read whatever it was you three did?"

She turned to look at the board and was shocked to see her name along with Dumbledore's and Hagrid's. She pursed her lips knowing she would have to read seeing as Hagrid was out of the country working to get the giants on their side so he could not read, and that Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding anything that had to do with Mr. Potter.

Calming herself as much as she could she addressed the Minister, "I believe that I will proceed with reading this Rubbish first Minister."

The minister's face had gone completely red at what she said as The Unspeakable levitated the book over to her. Looking at the cover she read out.

**Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone**

She ignored the murmurs that rang out at only the first sentence knowing that that behavior would continue for the entire book. She slowly flipped open the book and the first page was empty she flipped a few more till she found the first chapter. She continued reading.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

She looked at the little picture of little baby wrapped in a blanket under the stars and a small smile crossed her face as she remembered how cute of a baby Mr. Potter was. She returned to her reading when Cornelius cleared his throat.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

She heard the whispering get louder and then a little louder then the rest she heard both Mr. Weasleys sobbing through fake tears, she scowled at the distraction. When Dumbledore had briefed them this morning he had explained how the books worked and now she could not say anything to the students to keep them quiet. She had to settle for looking up and glaring at all four tables, an action that worked rather effectively she must admit. As she was doing so she caught Mr. Potter's eyes and noticed that he seemed to be chanting something to himself. Under closer inspection she would guess (she did not read lips well) that he was chanting "No" under his breath. Shaking her head she continued.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

A few seats down she heard one of the Politicians sneer, "Who are these Dursleys? I have never heard the name before and they don't show up on the board as Magicals that can read the book and even that bastard child of a giants showed up on it."

She tried to answer but closed her mouth quickly when no sound came out glowering sharply at the Toad while Dumbledore answered, "The Dursley's are all that is left of Mr. Potter's family Yaxley, as such it is understandable that they are mentioned in his life whether they have magic in their veins or not."

She heard a faint snort from her table and a sneer from the Slytherin table above the hubbub as young Mr. Malfoy raised his voice, "You mean to tell me that this book starts off talking about Muggles?"

She was again saddened that it seemed so many of the children were nodding their heads at what Mr. Malfoy, even some members of her own house. However any more comments were stopped when Dolores screeched, "That will be enough from everyone. Minerva continue reading." With one last scowl at the woman that dare order her around she resumed reading.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley** **and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

The noise level was raising again making her grit her teeth in annoyance. From the politician sitting next to Yaxley, she heard him whisper to Yaxley, "Well marrying into muggles like you really did bring them down in the world didn't it."

Her grip on the book was causing her knuckles to turn white at the blatant racism that was present in the government. She expected Albus to say something but in the end it was Filius that spoke up, "If I remember correctly Mr. Runcorn you only passed three of your O.W.L.s, something that leads me to suspect that it was only your lineage that got you anywhere something that both Mr. and _Mrs._ Potter managed to on their own aptitude."

She started reading again before anyone could protest what Filius had said, catching a disappointed look in Albus's eye at what happened.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley** **mixing with a child like that.**

She heard more then a few gasps and proclamations of anger at the Durselys for their thoughts on magic as she read. Her own indignation for one of her favorite couples that came through Hogwarts was just as apparent, 'If only I could actually speak right now' she mused.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley** **into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

She could hear a disdainful voice from over at the Slytherin table sneer, "Well it's not like muggles are smart enough to notice something that obvious."

Only for Miss Granger to fire back with, "From what I have seen of most of the wizards I have meet I would be surprised if they managed to pick up on something like that."

The indignant responses across the hall were nothing compared to Mr. Malfoy's yelled, "Shut your mouth you filthy Mudblood."

She wanted to scream at the boy knowing that it was unlikely anyone but Filius or Pomona would. However it seemed that the students themselves were responding, a large majority stated yelling at the stupid boy, who had taken shelter in the numbers that Slytherin provided. It was broken up before anything started when Cornelius bellowed, "If any of you little miscreants lay a hand on Mr. Malfoy I will personally make sure you are expelled for assaulting an heir to a Ancient and Noble house."

At his comment of 'Noble' she heard a snort that was most defiantly Mr. Potter, but the sound seemed to come from down the table. Looking down she saw a small radio in front of Dolores and the Minister as Miss Granger's voice chided Mr. Potter, "Now is not the time Harry." Deciding she would have to ask after she had finished reading she pressed on.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley** **good-bye but missed, because Dudley** **was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

From right next to her she heard Pomona whisper to Poppy, "I can't believe that they would let a child act like that." Privately she had to agree even if she saw the boy act that way first hand.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive** — **no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

She knew that most of the staff would figure out that the cat was her seeing as she was in the chapter but when the first person to comment that she heard was actually Mr. Potter over the radio she was shocked and a little unnerved. "So Professor McGonagall knew where I was raised to then?" Mr. Potter almost snarled to what seemed no one in particular. Miss Granger was quick to step in when she said, "Harry, you know she was a member of Dumbledore's Order during the last war its not too shocking she would help him transfer you as a child."

Yaxley seemed to perk up at that comment but it was Cornelius that turned towards her and demanded, "Just what were you doing there Minerva?"

She shoot him a glare that could curdle milk as she proceeded to continue her reading.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

She again ignored the mutter that erupted at the idea of not wearing cloaks, though she personally was thankful that it seemed to come from a minority of the students.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

Over Umbridge's listening device she heard the youngest Mr. Weasley chuckle, "He doesn't seem to be that bright now does he Harry?"

As Mr. Potter grunted in reply Miss Granger as usual cut in, "Ronald be nice!"

Her frown tightened when Mr. Potter cut in, "Don't worry Hermione he is treating them better then they deserve."

Looking up she saw that no one near him knew how to respond to that statement. At the Head Table though she saw that Dolores and Cornelius looked particularly smug and Albus looked like someone had kicked his puppy, if he had one.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. Hedidn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

She felt like hitting her head against the table in front of her when she again heard The youngest Mr. Weasley over the radio, "How do they manage to avoid seeing those ruddy birds?"

The same sentiment seemed to be shared by most of the hall, however it was mister Potter that reminded his fellows, "Ron I have told you before people don't use owls for mail only wizards do."

"Really... Weird." came Mr. Weasley's disbelieving response.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

There was a collective silence as the great hall stopped talking and focused on he at that caused her inner teacher to start screaming that only when she got to a part with any suspense did they listen to the story.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

**"— yes, their son, Harry —"**

She looked up startled. Most of the students had turned to stare at Mr. Potter in one movement, the noise it had caused was so unexpected more then one person at the head table jumped. She quickly snuck a glace at Mr. Potter and could see that he seemed to be trying to sink into the ground.

A light and melodious voice seemed to cut through the silence with greater impact then her rents ever had when Miss Lovegood asked, "Ohhh. Is that a Blibbering Humdinger we are looking at?"

She wanted to sigh in exasperation at the young girl, but then she caught the girls slight smile. That smile caused an idea to form in her mind, everyone was now talking to each other and scoffing at Miss Lovegood but they were not staring at Harry. Making a mental note to talk to the girl about her priorities after the reading she continued.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

She actually stopped when only barely she heard Harry mumble over the radio, "I wish." Not wanting anyone to be able to make anything of that and rather perturbed at the grim frown on Albus' face she continued reading.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking…no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was **_**called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if **_**he'd **_**had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

She heard the whispering pickup again indignation at the 'lowly muggle' seemed a prevalent sentiment, gritting her teeth she continued reading.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

There it was she thought everyone now realized what was going on. Her jaw clenched when from a few seats down Dolores simpered, "It is only a pity that the Hero that could have done so much for the wizarding world had to turn out the way he did."

She waited for the rebuttal from the headmaster, the cry of outrage from the students. She would have settled for almost anything but it never came. No one complained, no one argued. She saw a large number of glares from students directed at Dolores but no one spoke up.

Finally over the radio she heard Miss Granger whisper, "Harry please. You have to relax. They are just trying to get you in trouble by being petty."

She saw Dolores swell up in indignation at that but a glare from Cornelius cut her off. And with that Minerva continued reading.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

It was proof of the ominous atmosphere after Dolores' comment that not even the Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley did not speak up at that comment.

Her head shot up like a cannon when she heard over the radio, "Don't I know it..." coming out of Mr. Potter's mouth. Her eyes zoned in on him and he looked a little pale her mind was trying to figure out what he meant when he said that, that she almost missed Miss Granger soothe, "Its alright Harry, I'm here."

Mr. Longbottom spoke up at that point, "Guys, they are staring at us."

Stolen from that line of thought she quickly started reading again trying to avoid her favorite students finding out she was listening in on them. In the back of her mind though she heard Mr. Potter again _'So Professor McGonagall knew where I was raised to then?_' and she suppressed a shudder.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

The irritation at those people and disgust she had felt while watching them all day was coming back to her in waves, but even worse was the feeling of guilt and worry about Mr. Potter's home life that she knew nothing about. She tightened her grip on the book as she continued reading.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

From that accursed radio she heard Mr. Weasley's voice as he seemed to be stifling a laugh, "You're right Harry that does sound like McGonagall, we would know that glare anywhere."

She was contemplating using it on young Mr. Weasley momentarily when Miss Granger's voice cut in, "That's only because you can never behave, Ronald."

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley** **had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

Pomona whispered to Poppy next to her, "At least Mr. Potter never acts like that."

Minerva pursed her lips as Poppy replied, "Yes. I can tell he hates coming to me for anything and even then he still does what I say without question.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley** **had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"_And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"_**

**"**_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee**_ _**have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"That was a rather long and difficult time for those of us in the law enforcement department of the ministry." Amelia spoke up.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Mr. Potter's voice came over the radio loud an clear even though it was only more then a quite growl, "Bastards."

The anger and hatred that was conveyed in that statement was matched by none that she had ever heard before. She managed to keep her eyes on the book and realized that she was actually capable of growling when Dolores sneered, "He could at least be thankful, even if they are animals."

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

**"_So?_" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…_her _crowd."**

The noise in the Great Hall grew exponentially at that statement. Demands of what was meant by 'her crowd' were heard from all tables and she could not blame them for it either. Down along the Head Table she heard Mr. Nott sneer, "Who does this Muggle think he is?"

She didn't even intend to retort not after where her thoughts of Mr. Potter's home life were now. However it did shock her when Albus cut in with his grandfather like voice, "It is understandable that they are jealous of a world they have no part in."

Before anyone could return that comment young Mr. Malfoy yelled across the Hall, "Hey Potter, how does it feel to know that the only family you have left hates your guts?"

She saw Mr. Potter stiffen before he snarled in a voice that screamed it was barely constrained, "Well Malfoy I'm sure I'm used to it by now, after living with them."

She wiped her head around to glare at Albus, but he ignored her like usual. With a heavy sigh she turned back to the book feeling angry, worried and anguish over what Mr. Potter may have undergone.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

Miss Granger's voice hissed over the radio, "I thought he was joking. How could he not now his nephew's name?"

Mr. Potter sounded weary when he spoke, "It was most likely true Hermione, I was about as welcome with my relatives as termites. Both were unlike my relatives and something they wished were dead."

The intake of Miss Granger and the following sob only intensified her own glare at the Headmaster. It was Lord Nott that sneered, "Well the boy does seem to have a strong resistance to dying."

The rage that filled her at that moment would have done her highland ancestors proud and if she was able to speak at that moment she was sure she would have challenged that sasunnach to a duel. Trying to calm herself she started reading again, she could vaguely hear Mr. Potter reassuring Miss Granger over the radio.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive** **as though it were waiting for something.**

She could feel the gaze of most of the head table boring into her at this point but she actually felt like flinching from one gaze. Looking around to see who it was she could feel glaring at her, her eyes meet distant Emerald green. They looked so much like emeralds, cold, hard, and nigh indestructible; it sent chills down her spine.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did…if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were _involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect _them_…**

She heard a derisive snort over the radio and new that Mr. Potter was the cause but nothing was said to follow it up. The great hall itself seemed to have lulled into almost silence for the first time since the story ha started.

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight** **before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

The Great Hall was back to buzzing at this talking about who it was she assumed. Her attention however was ragged to the radio again when Mr. Weasley's voice confidently said, "See Harry Dumbledore has it all in hand you don't need to worry so much."

The lack of response that received from Mr. Potter was more telling then anything had been so far.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

This caused a mark increase in the buzz that was filling the hall. A few of the older students she could see trying to discreetly look at and pointing at her.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

She wanted to scream at the man when she heard an amused chuckle escape Albus at that. Knowing it was probably over the simple name that the book had given his invention did nothing to improve her mood.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

She heard the exclamations of astonishment and understanding, they seemed to be about equally measured.

When the voice carried over the radio she should have been angry but she was more resigned when she heard Mr. Potter, "That confirms that she was involved."

She could shake the feeling that all of Mr. Potter's indignation and anger about what happened that night was not misplaced. She could see where a child would fault them for being stuck with a family that did not like him and not with Mr. Black. She just hoped he did not do anything foolish about that.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

She frowned at the description that the book gave her and valiantly ignored the giggles and chuckles she heard spread across the Great Hall.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

She heard Mr. Potter over the radio in a voice laced in disgust, "That's what everyone did? They partied after that night? When our lives fell apart the rest of the world partied?"

She stiffened as Mr. Weasley commented, "Well it was the end of You-Know-Who mate. Figure there was not much else on their mind."

She felt those around her stiffen and was herself rather affronted when Mr. Potter snarled, "Yeah. I've noticed that most wizards do not seem to think too much, it only start to reason that they would not be able to handle all those emotions."

She chanced a glance up and saw that Mr. Weasley seemed to have gone rather red around the ears, she quickly returned to reading so as not to allow an argument to form.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in ****Kent**** — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Down the table she heard Amelia mutter, "That week never seemed to end."

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

She heard the rustling of a cloak behind her, as she quizzically turned alongside the rest of the Head Table she saw one of The Unspeakables striding towards Albus. The Unspeakable grabbed her boss's shoulder and turned spoke in a halting tone, "What the hell is wrong with you? If you knew something you should have said something."

She was completely bemused and it seemed that the rest of the Great Hall was too when Albus answered, "What would you have had me do Croaker? You should remember the shape the ministry was in at that point in time. I had no proof just guesses based off things he had said and observations I had made when he was a student, what right did I have to speak up at that point?"

There seemed to be a silent contest of wills before The Unspeakable spoke in a haughty voice, "Will discuss this after the book is complete Head Master. Have no doubt."

Completely perplexed she continued reading.

**"A _what_?"**

A few giggle swept the hall, an act that worked very well in removing the tense atmosphere that had settled when the two skilled had had their silent conflict only moments before.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has _gone —"**

Cornelius barked, "Minerva, you would do well to remember that he has gone."

Glaring at his superior attitude and the glee on his face at her inability to respond to him she silently grit her teeth as Albus spoke, "Ahh Cornelius, you have to remember this was the day after the news was heard and no one was completely sure what had happened yet, especially those that had been fighting against the forces trying to destroy our world."

It was after Albus spoke that she noticed that most all of the students seemed to have taken her not speaking as she agreed, with a scowl she feared would become as permanent as Severus' she continued reading.

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

It was over the radio that she heard Miss Granger soothingly say to Mr. Potter, "Just like you are always telling us."

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

It sickened her that she could hear sounds of gleeful agreement in the buzz that that news caused in the Great Hall.

**"Only because you're too — well —_noble _to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The chatter in the Great Hall seemed to have given way to fits of giggles at that statement. Down the row from her, she heard Poppy sigh in exasperation, "Really, that man."

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the _rumors _that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

The Great Hall again turned almost as one to face Mr. Potter, this time though no one said anything to deflect their attention.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

Minerva elbowed Pomona as her friend whispered, "Well that book has you pegged doesn't it?"

**"What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — _dead_."**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"**

It was at this point she heard a few gasps from the hall, curiously looking up she saw Mister Potter rising from his bench.

He was staring at her and she felt relief that the anger in them earlier had dissociated and was replaced with a calmer and pensive quality to them as he spoke, "Thank you Professor. Thank you for realizing even a little bit what happened that night and what it meant. Thank you for not celebrating over what happened that night."

She could only nod to the young man as Mr. Potter sat down again and seemed to only then realize what he had done.

Stifling the tear she felt forming in the corner of his eye she turned back to the book, hoping it could help hide this side of her.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

Her frustration seemed to fade into sympathy for Mr. Potter as again the entire Great Hall was looking at him and whispering. It irked her that even after he had just made a spectacle of the fact that no one realized what that night meant to him, they still could not grasped it.

**"It's — it's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

The murmurs grew even louder at that. They seemed to convey an amount of fear to them, the reason for this was answered when she heard Mr. Potter over the radio, "For God's sake how could a one year old child know 'Dark Magic'?"

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Behind her she distinctly heard The Unspeakable Croaker mutter, "Bullshit."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.**

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?"**

She could not see it but many eyebrows were raised at that admittance. Then Augusta queried, "Minerva you stayed there all day and had no idea what was going on?" Frustrated at her inability to answer her friend she just slowly nodded her head.

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

From down the table she heard Lord Nott sneer, "It must be pitiful to call things like that family."

Albus was on that comment quickly but during the wait she couldn't come up with anything to say to refute the man for what he said. Albus however calmly stated as if he was talking to a child, "Yes, we can't choice who we are related to but family can never drag you down, only help you."

Ignoring Albus and his passive aggressive dribble she continued reading.

**"You don't mean – you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

She blinked as the mournful voice of Mr. Potter drifted across the radio, "Thanks for trying Professor." It was barely above a whisper but it caused her words to get caught in her throat.

She heard Severus sneer bitterly, "What they not good enough for his highness then?"

Blinking back a tear at what she had just heard she decently drew her wand, pointing it at her fellow teacher under the table, she silently silenced Severus.

hoping the next time he tried speaking was important to him she returned to reading.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

Across the radio she heard a tint of distress in Mr. Potter voice as he swore, "No. No. No way in bloody hell. Please someone tell me that does not exist."

Over the coughing from Severus as he realized he was silenced she heard Mr. Longbottom's voice, "Your good Harry, they never did that. There may be one in the future though you never know."

As Albus worked on removing her silencing charm on Severus she continued reading.

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"Well that defense didn't last long..." was heard as Mr. Potter's voice came over the radio, tainted with resignation.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it —_wise _— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

The buzz of noise from the students again grew and she could hear a noise of dismissal in it. There were little bits of conversations she could hear about not trusting the half-giant and how Dumbledore was senile.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

The room got quiet as the tension rose.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Cool" seemed to echo through the halls, she had no idea how many boys said it but it seemed to be most of the Great Hall's occupants.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild _— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

The whispering voices had come back. Over the radio however she heard Miss Granger, "Honestly. How can something like that have been allowed? It seems way too dangerous of a way for a infant to travel."

At the same time Cornelius blustered, "Now see here Albus, that's breaking the statute of security."

It was a small shock when it was Amelia that answered that, "I assure you Minister that we never got any calls about that incident, quite unlike the one where a rather drunk wizard decided to started yelling about how grand everything was now that You-Know-Who was dead, in the middle of a town square."

For the first time in a large amount of this chapter a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Cornelius sputtered his denials.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Consorting with criminals Albus? Why does that not surprise me" crowed Dolores.

Albus just stared at her serenely as he said, "And how Professor Umbridge was I suppose to know that at that time that young Mr. Black had done anything? It was a few days later that he was found and everything was brought to light."

As Dolores gapped at him like a fish out of water and Cornelius blustered on she vaguely heard Mr. Potter dismissively say, "Yeah, because anyone in this world allows anything to come to light.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over ****Bristol****." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Any tension that had been in the Great Hall as a whole was shattered when most of the girls cooed at that description. She herself fondly remembered what the young bairn had looked like.

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the ****London**** Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

"I'm sorry I can't help him. Now lets ditch the boy here." Those words and the mocking tone Mr. Potter had used while saying them set the Head Table on edge.

Albus looked upset and there was a spark of anger in his eyes. Then Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Lay off Harry, its Dumbledore. He did what was best."

Mr. Potter however snorted derisively and said, "Keep telling yourself that Ron, it might become true."

Miss Granger interrupted, "Harry, he had to have his reasons-"

Mr. Potter had cut her off though, "Then he should bloody well share them with the one he decided to dump in that hell now shouldn't he? If anything at least that should be my right, even if they won't let me leave."

As the radio fell silent she started reading again.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

The Great Hall had lapsed into silence at what had just been read, then the silence was broken by loud deep barking laughter. Mr. Potter was almost falling out of his seat as he managed to control himself enough to shout a question, "You left me on a doorstep? That's brilliant. You do that to a child that's not even two and the entire wizarding community lets you lot look after their children?"

At those words the Great Hall descended into chaos. Students were talking to each other, some (Mostly females) were yelling at her and Albus, it was the rest of the Head Table that was causing the greatest stir. Most seemed to be jumping over one another to yell at Albus and her.

Dolores, Cornelius, Amos Diggery, Lord Nott, Yaxley, Runcorn, Augusta and Amelia were all yelling to get their voice heard as they tore into them for abandoning a wizarding child on the steps of a muggle dwelling at night and if she had not seen Filius surreptitiously cast a simple silencing ward she would have been worried about the children hearing this conversation.

It took a long time and Albus giving a brief description of the blood wards, that was grudgingly backed by Croaker, for everyone to back off. There was still a lot of glares focused on them and more then a few of her friends were giving her disbelieving looks.

What caught her eyes however was the look of abject horror on Miss Grangers face as she looked and her and Albus, it was like part of her life had just died. Swallowing nothing she resumed reading.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

It was in the wake of what they had learned that no one commented on this. The almost smug look on Mr. Potter's face bothered her however.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

It was the odd Miss Lovegood that broke the calm at this point when she loudly asked, "I wonder if he ever gave that back to Stubby Boardman?"

More then a few catcalls and laughter in response.

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that ****Privet Drive**** glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

Over the radio she clearly heard Mr. Potter mutter, "Didn't help." The worry was back full force and she felt like she would never forgive herself for allowing this to happen after these books were finished.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of ****Privet Drive****, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

Having finished reading she looked up and spoke in a rather stilted voice, "I am sorry Mr. Potter for how that night appeared. I was informed in the strictest of confidence that you would be safe and protected from harm."

Mr. Potter seemed to be weighing her words before he slowly bowed his head to her, his eyes unreadable from the distance. Deep inside she knew that that nod did not convey an apology.

Turning at a noise she saw the names on the board slowly fade as a new name was scratched into the board with chalk all alone. In magnificent script was the name 'Harry Potter'.

She wiped her head around as she heard Mr. Potter speak, "Minister, what will you do if I refuse to read?"

Her face darkening Dolores rose in her chair and snapped, "You will read Mr. Potter or you will be forced to!"

As one of the Aurors behind Mr. Potter reached forward and grabbed the young man's shoulder two things happened simultaneously; Amelia roared, "Stand down Dawlish, this instant!", and Mr. Potter elbowed the Auror that grabbed him in the groin before spinning around wand drawn. It was at more of the Aurors around the Great Hall drew there wands on the students that chaos reigned.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Dericof Diname: I mean no offence when I say this but if you actually think that there will be no interesting chapters till the fourth book you clearly don't realize how important some of the lesser commented on parts of the books could be if expanded on correctly.

x-FireEmpress-x: Thank you For your compliments. I do believe that this idea is more plausible and possible even original (Can't claim that because I have no idea). I will update as soon as I can its a lot to write and make flow correctly.

BronzeButterfly18: Thank you I hope the chapters impress you too. The books will be Canon, how people react may not. What I mean is that they are reading four books aka Harry's past years, but the rest is going to change. Some people will show up for the next book, and chapter 6 will have an interesting twist in that area. I believe its unique but don't quote that. Yeah, yeah there is and even worse some have people that are not around to read... Well Dumbledore should be worried about logic it will be his undoing. I will treat characters how they deserve to be treated. The 'elite' are important purebloods, Runcorn, Yaxley, Diggory all of whom are important to the ministry; Longbottom and Nott are 'heads' of Ancient and Noble families; Chauffe is a prominent member of society and editor of the daily prophet.

Yukikiralacus: Thank You. I know a few people that do, I however do not see how most of the canon pairing could work. So I most likely will not have them.


	3. Chapter 2a

**_Anything written by the character reading (seeing as they can't speak) will be in Italic's, You will understand when you read._**

Sorry this took so long I'm taking classes at sea this summer so I don't have any free time really.

I would like to thank all of the readers for reading and to request that you review what I've written. This way I can see were you would like too see the story going. The only thing I will not change is any pairings I come up with...

Author: And now that that is done, can you tell them Sir.?

Severus: *Glare*

Author: Please?

Severus: *Glare* It's a waste of time you ignorant buffoon. Its not like you are bright enough to create Harry Potter.

Author: *Sad sigh*

Chapter 2

Harry stared down his wand, anger coursing through his veins as he glared into the dull grey eyes of the man that tried to grab him. That anger was the first thing so far that had managed to cut through the acute pounding ache in his head in almost a week. He had heard Madam Bones tell the Auror to stand down. That had shockingly not deterred the man, Harry thought sarcastically. However, Harry had to suppress the gleeful bubble of emotion that rose in his chest at the thought that his elbow driving into the man's balls had sufficiently deterred the man though.

He could hear Madam Bones yelling more, even over the roar the student body was making a the events that just transpired.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the Aurors with their wands drawn, however even fueled by his anger he was distressed to notice that some of those were drawn on friends of his that stood with him. Albeit Neville looked like he was going to faint and that girl Luna he meet yesterday may not have actually stood with him but stood to get a better look to see if some magical creature had been pushed from the man he hit's head. Never the less they had stood and now they were in danger because of him.

He growled in frustration because of the situation he was in for all of a second then as all of this happened in a moment then three things happened at once; Dumbledore caused an explosion at the end of his wand as he yelled to reclaim order in the hall, Madam Bones cast a similar spell as she told her Aurors to stand down as a whole, and lastly Professor Umbridge shot off some florescent purple spell in his direction that caused a few of the people at the head table to gasp.

As he had no idea what the hell was being shot in his direction but catching more then one professor moving to restrain the woman Harry used ever ounce of strength and speed he had and grabbed the still sidetracked Auror he had elbowed and threw him into the spells path.

As the spell connected with the man's shoulder strands of leather spread from that point and wrapped around the man's appendages and pulled him into a rather contorted ball.

It was only after the spell had connected that Harry realized that Dumbledore had said the first thing to him directly in almost a year, and the man yelling, "Don't Mr. Potter!" did nothing to improve his present opinion of the man.

As the Auror clattered into the table unable to support himself, a shield snapped into place between him and all others and almost on instinct he grabbed Hermione and pulled her within the shield. A faint smile tugged at his lips at the relief he saw on her face at that moment.

However stalemates can never last and as they intently stared down all present Aurors including Kingsley, Madam Bones made herself known as her voice resounded through the hall at the same volume as a dragon's roar, "EVERYONE STAND DOWN!"

As her voice itself physically jarred him as it spread across the room like a wave setting his teeth chattering painfully. Keeping his eyes on the Aurors and his wand drawn he raised his hand to clutch his head at his head felt like it was going to explode.

Whatever magic she had used however accomplished what Madam Bones wanted he thought, as all the students fell silent and all of the Aurors and most of his friends lowered their wands. Only he and Neville, who was watching him, still had their wands out and he tried not to feel hurt that Hermione put her wand down.

In a loud and carrying but much quieter voice Madam Bones continued sparing a glare at Fudge, "Mr. Potter, you will lower your wand, and you will read. As the Minister has made his point law in this case, you will be required to read."

He raised an eyebrow as he steeled his nerves to speak, "What will you do if I refuse? Tie me up and through me in Azkaban?"

There was a collective intake of breath from most people present following that statement. Though The Minister yelled something at him after that he was paying more attention to Hermione as she grabbed his arm and spoke in little more then a whimper, "Harry, maybe you should read. We all will be here for you."

He couldn't help himself as he hotly retorted, "Like you were all summer?" She tensed in response and he would have felt bad if he was not so angry with her. Ron on the other hand cut in with something close to a whine, "Mate, come on. You know Dumbledore said it would be best."

At the sound of his name, Dumbledore's voice cut through the tense atmosphere around most of the Gryffindor table, "Now Mr. Potter, I believe it would be best if you read rather then fought."

Harry couldn't hold back his retort, "Best for who _Sir? _Because I highly doubt that this will be in anyway what is best for me, _again_!"

Now the Great Hall had been very quiet, by no means silent but as most of those present were teenagers that was to be expected. However at that loud declaration laced in bitter anger and a trace of fear, the hall fell to almost silent. The entire body seemed transfixed by the two wizards having what seemed to be a staring contest, in the middle of the Great Hall.

Attention however was diverted away when the scrapping of a wooden bench on the flag stones echoed in the Hall. Luna had stepped over her bench, and in what to Harry was a staggered display of loyalty from someone he barely knew, started making her way towards him.

He couldn't help himself but to feel protective of the odd girl that seemed to willing to risk total ostracization for someone she barely knew, especially when those Aurors that had put their wands down brought them to bare again against Luna.

As she moved through the hall the whispers and murmurs started again, like the buzzing of angry bees, but Harry's anger seemed to fade into obscurity. She came to a halt next to Hermione, who had a rather cute shocked and confused look on her face.

As Harry watched Luna tilted her head linked her arm with a completely befuddled Hermione and commanded in a light airy tone, "This book is causing the Verkars that nest in your chest to act up Harry, reading might help you get rid of them you know?"

Harry suppressed a snort at the look Hermione was shooting the blond that was dragging her into a seat, somehow the anger was gone as he watched this odd girl and the girl he considered his best friend interact. He was still frustrated with Hermione but vowed to himself that he would apologize for what he said to her after the 'reading'.

It was at that moment that he felt the blood rush to his face realizing that everything he had just said and done had been in front of an audience. Mustering all of his Gryffindor courage he turned slowly to face the head table and spoke in a voice as level as he could, "You can't read the book without me, and I am willing to read. However if I read, everyone that does anything illegal will be punished-" Madam Umbridge cut in, "We fully intend to punish everyone that does anything illegal when we get to them."

Harry felt himself smile vindictively at his response, "Then seeing as I remember Voldemort referring to 'Lord' Nott over there and your good friend Mr. Malfoy by name in the graveyard last June, Minister. I hope you all will do the right thing and send them to Azkaban for the rest of their miserable lives when we get to that, if Malfoy is not already removed after the Chamber of Secrets is mentioned."

He sat down and picked up the as most of the Hall sputtered in denial of some form.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry felt something in his throat, an odd tickle as he spoke. He knew it was magic, and it explained so much as to how everyone would be able to hear him read.

**THE VANISHING GLASS **

The hall was tense after Harry's last statement before reading, still at the name of the chapter whispers full of curiosity spread through the hall and Harry saw the easily apparent curiosity on Hermione's face. Harry was able to put it together as soon as he saw the little picture beneath the title. There was what could only be a drawing of his cousin surrounded by a myriad of wrapped presents. Hoping that what happened after they got home was not mentioned he pushed on.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

Harry bit back a bitter snort at how tragic the book made it seem for the Dursley's, were he had had it much worse.

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. **

He could hear the whispers, they seemed approving to him. He hoped with all his heart that his treatment by the Dursley's was not mentioned but a little bit of him wanted to show them how wrong they were... Again.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

It did not help him that everyone seemed to just accept that as normal, He could even hear some comparing it to their mothers or sisters in the morning when they were home. Harry had let a veneer fall in place, and was silently ignoring all those around him that tried to talk to him as he read. It was that veneer that managed to keep the tears of frustration and sorrow from coming at how much it was him that was able to complain about how his mother or younger sister acted. As he proceeded he barked out his Aunt's order.

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

The buzz that had filled the hall in such a pleasant mood before now held a rather irritated and condescending tone to it.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. **

He heard more then one person snort around him at that point. Someone in the hall asked something about if he remembered and before he could answer Dumbledore stepped in. With a scowl he read on cutting off Dumbledore as the old man was speaking, it was petty but it did make him feel better. He pointedly ignored the disappointed look Hermione shot him.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"**Nearly," said Harry. **

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

That caused the murmurs in the Great Hall to reach an all new height of loud as people demanded to know why he was cooking at ten and how long it had been going on.

Malfoy yelled something about being lower then a muggle at him, but he ignored it and Ron retorted in his place. The defense was laughable at best, Harry didn't notice however. Hermione was the first to react as she grabbed his arm to steady him as all the blood seemed to drain from his body. He had read ahead and it had mentioned his cupboard.

He felt faint and sick all at once because of it. Trying to pull himself together, he opened his mouth to speak... However no sound escaped him.

It was at that moment that it all clicked to him. They had a book that was 'his full life' one that only he would be able to read and on top of that he would not be able to say anything in his own defense when they print outright lies about him in it.

The innate disgust he felt was washed away in a wave of burning anger as he stood and drew his wand. Ignoring the yells of protest the heard from all around him, he proceeded to write with his wand in the air. A skill he will always have burned into his mind after the Chamber of Secrets. Slowly the whispers picked up as his question took shape before him.

_"So I can't speak when I'm not reading then?"_

He was actually taken by surprise when the first to reply was the man in gray as he demanded, "Where did you learn that boy?"

He stared at the man nonplussed for a moment before he started writing his reply noticing along the way that many of the older Aurors and Madam Bones looked rather disturbed by what he was doing, "_From watching the ghost thing I fought in the Chamber of Secrets_."

He had barely finished writing before it just disappeared and Professor Dumbledore surreptitiously put his wand away saying, "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for where Mr. Potter learned that skill." His voice however came out a little strained to Harry, so acting on his anger he grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag he walked up towards the head table. The rest of the hall was openly talking at this point as he came to a stop right next to Madam Bones, seeing as she was the only one that had explained anything to him so far. Dumbledore started to protest but the man in Gray robes silenced him with a glare that then to Harry's confusion went back to him.

Pulling out a nice muggle pencil he started to write:

_The floating letters thing I learned as I fought some kind of ghost thing that came out of Voldemort's old diary in the Chamber of Secrets._

As he passed the paper to The man in Gray and Madam Bones he saw disbelief on her face but on his was a look of anger. Anger that seemed to match his own in intensity and made itself known rather quickly as the man whirled on Albus Dumbledore and demanded, "Where is the Diary?"

As the two old men stared off, Harry however took his paper back and started writing his real question on it as the men started each other down before he added an extra bit at the end:

_I've spent the last summer being called a liar by the Ministry, how am I to trust that you will be making me speak is the truth especially when I can't say anything. I also might be able to get that Diary if I could speak._

Madam Bones just stared at him hard before she spoke in a forced calm voice, "I worked my way up being an Auror, Mr. Potter. It's a lot harder then that to lie to me, so answer me this what are you trying to hide?" Harry quickly glanced up and down the table, noticing with a small shot of surprise that everyone seemed to be arguing not two feet from him, but he couldn't hear anything. When Madam Bones cleared her throat, he picked up his pencil and started writing again this time he realized his hand was shaking with trepidation:

_Will this stay between us?_

Harry could barely read his own writing as he read what he just wrote. He could not help but wonder were the indignant anger that brought him to the Head table had gone and when it was completely replaced with fear. He was brought hack to the present when Madam Bones pursed her lips in a version very reminiscent of Professor McGonagall before she spoke, "That entirely depends on what you have to hide." Harry felt himself cringe at what he was about to write:

_I don't want anyone to know about my home life._

As Madam Bones' eyes traveled along that sentence Harry saw her straighten her back as she looked at him. He could notice the shift from wary to concern and pity, and it frustrated him. That was not what he wanted, he didn't want to be pitied. He wasn't diseased, he could still do anything anyone else could. He didn't need pity or worry, he never had and he realized this summer how much he had come to rely on his friends emotionally when they had all failed him, and he did not want that happening again. Gathering himself again he wrote:

_I can handle myself._

He must have let his emotions bleed over a little because he tore a small hole in the paper when he put in the period. Madam Bones looked temporarily shocked then understanding with only a trace of pity. As she spoke she sighed, "I truly am sorry for what you will have to read Mister Potter but you will have to read." She seemed to reach across the table but Harry had already spun on his heals and stoically ignoring the talking of the hall and the worried looks from his friends walked back to his seat, his piece of paper was crunched in his hand. As he approached his seat Hermione seemed to scoot closer to his seat waiting for him. He wondered how long that would last as he tossed the crumpled paper in his bag. Sitting down he grabbed the book and with more force then is necessary pulled the book up and began reading, speaking loud enough to drowned out the rest of the Great Hall and ignoring the arguing that was continuing at the head table.

**Harry groaned. **

**It was a grim sort of satisfaction that he felt as the hall fell quiet when he spoke even though he did not want anyone to know what he was reading.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

"**Nothing, nothing…" **

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

Harry saw Ron shudder across the table from him, and the Twins suppress a chuckle rather poorly. Again he felt a pang of envy of what he could never have.

** Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

He couldn't help but notice that Madam Bones seemed somewhere between furious and despondent but either or he was fairly sure she had figured out what was going on. The rest of the Hall seemed nonplussed, but they were waiting silently to know where this was going.

Hermione was leaning on his arm and running soothing circles on his back muttering, "It will be ok" under her breath. To his shock he saw Luna was doing the same to Hermione.

That may have made him feel a little better but his frustration came to a head as he read the rest of that sentence and he felt a cold tear trail down his face.

** and that was where he slept. **

It had been silent but the silence after that statement seemed complete. Not wanting to have to deal with the reactions to that statement he started reading again, he however did not get anywhere before he heard Professor McGonagall speak for the first time all chapter as she yelled at Dumbledore, "You said you checked on him and he was ok!"

It was the catalyst that set the Hall in motion, voices broke out all over; The tension however remained. Harry however took in the looks of those around him, Hermione was holding his side in a death grip with no sign of letting go. Luna seemed had that lost look she got sometimes, on a barely conscious level Harry knew it should concern him but he could not place why. Neville was looking at him with something between understanding and pity. Ron just looked at him with confusion written across his face, his eyes though held a hint of fear. Little Ginny was looking at him like she had never seen him before, hurt and devastation warred on her face with an overwhelming surge of pity . The Twins and Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all had looks of concern with little hints of shame for all of them. Harry felt like that shame was deserved, like the Teachers they should have noticed but no one ever did.

Shaking his head to clear away the self pity he hazarded a glance at the Head Table, his hands gripping the sides of the book so hard his knuckles were white. They were again arguing behind some kind of sound barrier, and Dumbledore seemed to be taking the brunt of the yelling. The thing that stood out to him was that Snape was glaring at him, it was normal but at the same time Snape had just learned that everything he accused Harry of was basically incorrect and nothing seemed to have changed.

Scanning the tables he could see most of the students seemed to be speaking to each other and shooting him attempts at inconspicuous glances. The Slytherin table caught his eye though because as much as a large chunk seemed to be getting their jollies from what they had just heard, a good few seemed to be shooting Malfoy rather scathing looks.

As a way to show he was apologizing for earlier Harry slowly wrapped his arm Around Hermione as she cried into his side, his hand coming to a rest on back right next to Luna's small hand. Acting on a whim he grabbed Luna's hand as he started to read again.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise**

Harry snorted derisively as he read that line, it only just striking him how much and little Dudley had changed since he had gone away to Smeltings. Though they didn't know him well he heard the Twins both snort and Luna had let lose a short airy laugh.

**unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

The tension that seemed to blanket the hall seemed to get thicker at those words.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

There was strained smile on Fred face as he said, "Well probably not seeing as you haven't changed much mate." As Weasley Twin jokes go it was horrible, but it did get a few half-hearted chuckles.

** He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

The bitter frustration that Harry felt as he read, forcing all of his life to the surface. Even things he had forgotten were coming back to him.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

The murmuring of the Hall was quiet now, and Harry could feel every eye in the room on him as he read. It felt like a hot prod used to brand cattle as their judging gaze and self-serving pity made contact with his skin.

Hermione gave a soft sob against his side were he knew that if he was wearing something other then this cloak he would be able to feel her tears falling against his skin. As he started moving his hand on her back in calming circles he realized that he had started rubbing circles on the back of Luna's hand with his thumb. As his hand started moving he realized that that Hermione was trying to talk as she sobbed and was asking for his forgiveness.

Unable to reassure her like he wanted, he went back to reading.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

Harry so wished he did not have to read that line, especially with how he felt about his scar now.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

Shouts of indignation resounded throughout the hall. Harry sat there gritting his teeth as people shouted and protested, wishing they would shut up so he continue reading. The way they talked about it was problem. If people were indignant that someone was talking bad about war heroes or that someone was lying to a child about their parents. As a whole it seemed people were more offended that that filthy muggle would say something like that about a witch. Cutting everyone off he continued at a level of volume that made Hermione jump and rub against him as she clutched at him.

**"And don't ask questions." **

**_Don't ask questions _****— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

Harry could feel the indignation that comment caused to manifest in both of the girls sitting next to him, and somehow in the background he could hear Professor McGonagall click her tongue in annoyance. As annoyed as he was with everyone he knew he would be even more so when this was all over and everyone wanted to get him to talk to them.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

Using his free hand, Harry went to straighten his hair as he read. He stopped halfway though when he noticed Luna giggling against Hermione while she stared at his hand.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. **

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

Some of the younger kids started giggling at the joke. Most of the hall seemed to still be tense, on edge at how the people in the story were acting. The older and more mature seemed perturbed at what was going on in the story.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

He couldn't help it; the anger, the frustration, it all just melted away as Harry found himself silently laughing at the thought that appeared in his head as he was reading. If Malfoy gained about one hundred pounds or more he would actually look like Dudley. He had always compared the two in the way they acted but now he could almost see them as the same person born in two different worlds, and the absurdity of that thought at that moment was hysterical. Well at least to him it was most people seemed to be looking at him worriedly and the fact that he was a 'certified nutcase' came racing to the front of his mind.

As suddenly as the humor appeared it vanished and the vanish was just as through. His moment of 'insanity' passed Harry looked at those around him; There was blatant fear on almost everyone near him even Ron, something that hurt more then he wanted to admit. But so many others looked so worried that it actually hurt him that he could not say anything to make them feel better. Hermione still was not reacting she seemed to just be crying in part denial and part shame, and as bad as he felt about it Harry felt a little vindicated by that. Most everyone from the other tables seemed even more afraid of him then normal. Malfoy even looked afraid and seemed to have lost what little color his face had.

Deciding not to press his luck to much Harry slowly went back to reading, flinching ever so slightly as he heard his voice rebound over the silent hall.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." **

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another ****_two _****presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? ****_Two _****more presents. Is that all right?" **

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…" **

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

It struck Harry that no one commented on the absurdity of pandering to a child like that, or the stupidity his cousin was showing. He marked it off as everyone still being afraid.

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. **

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. **

For the first time since he started laughing Harry heard another voice. Madam Bones had let lose something close to a squack and then demanded in a voice sterner than anything Harry had heard before, "That's the squib that was at your trial correct Mr. Potter?"

As he nodded his head he saw little Professor Flitwick start casting something that seemed to make the Head Table disappear as they heard the start of Madam Bones yell, "I'll have your head…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jasono346: Thank You. I tried to be original.

Johanni93: I couldn't tell you why... Thank you, and I will try. That's why I have two stories, whenever I get frustrated with one I retreat to the other. :) *Bows to your cheers*

x-FireEmpress-x: Say nothing of it. Thank you. I feel like the inability to speak is important, because as you can see its not explained to the students till Harry tries to stop reading. It's hard for him. I hope it thrives in general...

Guest: I will, genius takes time ;)

vnienhuis: Thank you, I do try and be original. At the beginning of the school year of book five he was rather quick to anger so I'm using the fact that reading his life would only heighten that resentment and anger. I'm sorry but no, I don't plan for Harry to be paired with a Slytherin. 'My Harry' is like normal Harry just a little more like a real human teenage male. Yes their treatment will be interesting as will their individual reactions.

Vendori: Thank You. I am trying to be original. I feel the explanation is needed for the story, most just have it start as nothing.


	4. Chapter 2b

I'm glad anyone stayed with this story as I'm writing it. I do apologize that it is taking so long, but there is nothing I can really do about it. Sorry.

Well as you noticed I cut the last chapter in half, more because I wanted to have something to put up when we got to port then anything else.

Author: Now as normal I must have my disclaimer.

Dumbledore: I believe you will have to curtail this activity young man.

Author: But… but… but… why?

Dumbledore: I simple do not think that Mr. Potter needs his life read aloud.

Author: … And if I refuse?

Dumbledore: Then I am saddened to say I will have to force you.

Author: *Hides behind Harry* But he said it was ok.

Harry: *sigh*

**Chapter 2B**

Harry could only stare at the head table, or at least where is should be. It had disappeared almost five minutes ago and everyone was just looking at the front of the great hall where it disappeared. It was rather frustrating for Harry sitting there. conversations had sprouted up all over and everyone near him was trying to talk to him, not that he was capable of responding. Of course that did not seem to be deterring anyone. Sending one last McGonagall worthy glare, in his mind at least, up to where the head table should be Harry read out as loud as possible.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies.**

It only took two sentences but the entire Great Hall had gone quiet again except for the Aurors that seem to send a myriad of spells directed at where the head table was, and then disappear as the spells hit the 'wall'. Harry waited a moment and that was all it took for the Head Table to flicker back into existence. Boy was it a shock to see them, so many seems so disheveled and if his eyes were not deceiving him Dumbledore seemed to be sporting the indication of a black eye.

The hardest thing not to notice was the way everyone at the Head Table had settled into chairs, almost as if they were countries declaring war. At least that's how it looked with the distinct divisions between groups. One group was distinctly Minister Fudge, Madam Umbridge, Lord Nott, the other two ministry stooges and the editor of the Prophet Cuffe; they looked angry and ruffled but for the most part fine sitting as far down on the left side as they could go. Harry had a hard time determining where one side ended and the next began for the rest of the staff. At the far right end of the table was Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom (who seemed to be holding her handbag very tight), Mister Diggory, that man in the grey robes and the only teacher he could distinctly tell was down there was Professor McGonagall who seemed to have finally stood up to Dumbledore and moved her seat. That gesture would have meant more to him if it was not too little to late. The rest of the staff was exactly where they were to begin with.

Deciding to continue reading now that he had everyone attention again he returned to his earlier volume of speech.

**Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there.**

He flinched a little bit at that line. Yeah, it was true he had never liked it there, but Mrs. Figg was nice and she actually cared about him. He was just young and well that's all he had.

** The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

He could here Hermione next to him as she whispered, "That doesn't seem bad." It hurt him to hear how ragged her voice sounded, and he could only assume it would get worse as the books got to all his adventures without her or Ron. All the watering down he had done for years would come back to haunt him he thought bitterly. He just decided to give her a little squeeze with the arm he had around her as he gently squeezed Luna's hand.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

He ignored the shouts of indignation about a small child plotting something like that. Annoyed he swept a glare around the Hall. His glare intensified on its own when he saw that Dumbledore was sitting there bearded chin in hand and seemed to be thinking almost as if pondering if he Harry had planned that to happen.

He was brought out of his glaring when Luna spoke, "That's sounds like something a sly snake would think up you know." He could feel as his body tensed realizing for the first time that there was no way his conversation with the sorting hat would not be in the story. Hermione looked up at him and he could see worry in her eyes only accented by the tears stuck in her eyelashes as she nudged him a little. He gave her a cagey smile as he returned to the book in front of him hoping that people would not hate him more for everything when the book was done.

** Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

He just ignored the strained laughter that popped up at the names even Luna's musical giggles, when he saw the name in the next line.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

Harry could feel a small twitch in his lips as they formed a superior smirk at the comeuppance that bitch received, even if it came no where close to the amount of punishment she deserved.

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

Again there was the resentment the anger in the crowd listening, and again it agitated him to no end. Who are they to complain about how he was treated? Had he not survived? If they wanted to do something why did the adults not do it before? Why did no one check, instead just accepting Dumbledore's word?

Well they could talk and call for justice all they want no one but he should be allowed to get any form of vengeance he thought, as he absently rubbed his forehead.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

The angry buzz grew stronger however Fred spoke up something that Harry was sure would make his headache worse, "Our little Harry a slug?" His voice coming off mock offended.

"I would think not brother much to larger then life to be a slug brother of mine." George replied.

"I would say a dragon, oh less handsome twin." Fred replied smirking.

As George went to reply Harry started laughing and he could not stop himself, it was so important to him this break this release from not being able to talk. Luna however cut in, in her usual dreamy voice, "I would think he is more like a stag, always protecting his herd."

Harry cut off mid laugh as he choked on nothing. He could see everyone turn to look at him, but his eyes were on Luna. She had a small smile on her face as she seemed to look just over his shoulder.

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" **

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

The murmuring around the Hall took on a more inquisitive tone and he could only just stop himself from hitting his head on the table when he realized it was because no one know what a Television or computer was.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

"Your track record is just not on your side with that statement Harry." Neville said shaking his head sadly. He couldn't tell if Neville had been joking but whether he had been or not Harry had never seen Neville speak up like that and as such he would have chuckled if he could.

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "…and leave him in the car…" **

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

Harry had speed up to finish his uncle's comment before anyone could comment on what his aunt said, so the point that his relatives cared more about their car then about him. His attempt however fell flat when only the muggle-born and a smattering of Half-bloods actually understood what the problem with that was.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

He couldn't help but again compare his cousin to Draco Malfoy and how they whine to their parents, and use their parents as threats to get their way.

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

"**I…don't…want…him…t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

Harry couldn't help but feel vindicated that at least some people were hearing how horrible his cousin was, even if none of then were in any way involved.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

Again there was a lot of comments made from throughout the hall at that however the one that stood out to Harry was that of Susan Bones. Susan was a pretty redhead with curves that Harry noticed three years ago almost to date and she was sitting at the Hufflepuff table directly next to their table and could be heard if only barely. "What kind of friends are they if you can't cry in front of them?"

Harry knew what she meant, seeing as he could never cry in front of his friends at Hogwarts, they always expected him to be brave and strong. He couldn't breakdown that was not allowed. That level of trust however was what he always thought friendship should be. Everyone always able to connect on a deep level and never needing to worry about what the other would think. Sadly after this summer there was no one he really trusted that much except maybe Sirius.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **

**He actually smiled, despite how it had ended that day was one of his favorites from his life before Hogwarts.**

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

**Hermione was the first to explode at that. Jumping out of his hold red and wet eyed she demanded, "When is your cousins Birthday?"**

Harry just looked at her a little bemused as he pointed to his lips mouthing, "sorry". Her face screwed up in confusion before her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You will tell me as soon as this chapter is over understood." He frowned annoyed at the tone of voice she was using, before he went back to reading.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. **

He slowly put the book down dramatically so that people would look. After a moment as everyone started whispering Harry started something that just popped into his head. Fixing his face in a contemptuous glare he stared straight in to Ron's eyes. Then as Ron shivered he swept his gaze catching the eyes of anyone that should have believed him but just ignored it; McGonagall, Fudge and his fools, the students in general and Dumbledore (though he ignored him). Most turned away with shame in there eyes something that satisfied him immensely. Well except Ron who looked rather angry and Fudge and his fools who also looked angry. Picking back up the book he resumed reading feeling oddly relieved even though his headache had not abated at all.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. **

As the whispers broke out again, Professor Flitwick called out to him, "Mr. Potter is this by any chance what we call Accidental Magic that the book means?"

Slowly thinking about it Harry nodded his head at the little charms Professor. The whispers seemed to pick up in intensity but Harry was distracted by Hermione gaping next to him and turning towards him going, "At least this will be nice Harry and I've always wanted to know what accidental magic other people did."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that no it probably would not be a nice read even if it was something that he would assume most magical families would celebrate their children doing.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. **

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he ****_couldn't _****explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

With a noise like an explosion Madam Bones demanded, "They punished you for accidental magic?"

Harry was actually a little taken aback by that question, and couldn't help but think that it was rather stupid. He was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs and they were shocked that he got punished for things that he could not explain. He exasperatedly nodded his head and was shocked at the amount of disdain and anger that was directed at the Dursleys for that one thing. By no means the worse but because it was directly muggles 'attacking' magic they seemed more determined to do something about it. He actually sneered in an almost Snape like fashion before he started reading again.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

He was exasperated when so many little children giggled and older girls shivered at the description of the sweater. He had had much worse hand-me-downs growing up.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

Knowing that there were so many things in that one paragraph that could lead to discussions he quickly continued on. Ignoring the looks he got, he just wanted this done so that he could talk again.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

Too many people near him snorted or sighed exasperatedly at that statement for him to even follow causing him to frown more pronouncedly as he continued reading.

** It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

There were those confounded looks of pity from everyone again, he could only grit his teeth in frustration.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

Harry's mind instantly remembered a talk he had this summer with Sirius about his old flying motorcycle from the chapter before and how he had promised his Godfather that he would acquire it from Hagrid somehow and learn how to use it this year.

"…**roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

Hermione gasped and paled a little, most of the hall chuckled, Luna however watched him closely as she asked him, "I bet you would like that flying motorcycle from the last chapter, Harry. "

He could only blink before looking at the little blond with a cautious stare wondering if she could read his mind.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front.**

Every Muggleborn in the room and a good portion of the half-bloods seemed to gasp as one, causing quite the sound as they digested that bit of information. Hermione seemed o be looking at him as though he was not actually there and despite himself he almost chuckled.

** He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

He actually managed to crack a large grin when both Weasley twins yelled in sync with their voices laced in mock confusion, "BUT IT'S MAGIC!"

As funny as they were it was more fun to watch the head table, so many of them looked like they wanted to say something but ended up just looking like they were being forced feed a lemon as they glared at each other.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

At that point someone spoke up from the staff table and Harry had to fight his eyes going wide in shock and worry as to what would escape her mouth. Professor Trelawney had opened her mouth and spoke in her normally voice, the one that he could best describe as being as disorienting as heavy fog was to the eyes, "All dreams have meaning Mr. Potter."

Harry could really tell how he felt about that, he had been very worried when she spoke up, but really her comment had been true and rather important. He couldn't help the smallest of frown from marring his face at how what she said could be tied into dreams people had of the future.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

As he read that line he had a thought, looking over at Fred and George he winked in the most conspiratorial manner he could without drawing attention to himself, thinking about how the twins could do some of the things he remembered from the times he watched cartoons through the grate in his cupboard. The twins cocked their heads in opposite directions in confusion before Fred seemed to catch on and smiled gleefully and whispered something in Fred's ear. Knowing he had done the best for his investment and would help more later Harry turned back to the book, only just catching a small glare Angelina and Alice were throwing him. He frowned again as he continued reading.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

There was some grumbling of indignation from the masses. Harry however frowned at them, he was very fond of lemon ice pops. Besides the low pitch grumbling was really starting to make his headache worse.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

This errant thought of his managed to bring more then a few strained chuckles from people.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

The frown he had been almost constantly during the reading was more pronounced now then it had been before. The buzzing of voices was causing his headache to worsen again. He knew it was odd, he had noticed when he got angry he now would get a headache but there was nothing he could do about it. This time though he was angry and that was making the headache far worse then any he had had all summer.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

There it was the story of his life: You can't have any hope. It was a bitter lesson that he knew he had forgotten his pounding head reminded him. He had trusted his friends then they had ripped that hope away from him. Trying to make his head be quiet while shaking off as much anger as he could, he forced himself to think of Hermione crying when she was mad and how much she had tried since he had flipped out on them this summer.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

Most girls looked exceedingly grossed out at that description and expressed there distaste quiet vocally. Harry however found the idea of a cool dark room with just enough light to manage to do what you want without hurting yourself sounded very inviting, even more so at the moment. Not to mention he had been in places far worse than a reptile house could ever be.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

He could feel the rapid build-up of tension as he described the snake and it's size. Then when he mentioned the snake was asleep most of the inhabitance of the Great Hall burst into spontaneous laughter and that the tension was broken even if it was in such an odd way Harry waited a moment for them to stop. It was as he was waiting that he realized something, all the laughter all of the noise the great hall was making right now actually was making his headache fade away.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

Harry couldn't help but snort as he again drew the comparison between his cousin and Draco Malfoy. It went well with the general sneering that Malfoy himself was portraying at the 'whiny muggle' as the snot nosed brat called Dudley.

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

Not really expecting it Harry found himself comparing himself to the snake, just like he did years before. However this time rather then the snake having it worse then him being copped up in the cage every second of every day. Now he saw them both as being that were gawked at by others who were different then them and depending on what he was doing the people either; loved him and spent time staring at him or hated him and left him all alone.

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.**

Realizing where his mind had been going he empathized with the snake, knowing exactly how that felt like. He could feel a large portion of Gryffindor looking at him strangely, and it took him a minute to realize that they were looking him weird because he empathized with a snake. He bit back a chuckle thinking about how so many of the people that already thought him crazy would react when they realize he was almost a Slytherin. He did however smile. His head felt great, maybe a little sore but better then it had in weeks.

**It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

A lot of murmurs broke out at that and as he listened to Hermione tentatively speak his eyes scanned the Hall to see people's reactions, "Harry, you do know that the snake does not really have feeling like that right? I know you cannot answer but at least nod…"

He continued scanning the Hall noting that the people at the Head Table looked even more frustrated with him or angry with his history, he really could not tell, then they did after they disappeared and wondered how they would react after the incident in the zoo. He also noted the large number of sympathetic glances he was getting and he ignored them, well all but one a small little blonde Slytherin was looking at him and her eyes seemed a little wet. What intrigued him about her was that her eyes didn't display sympathy but almost a sad understanding. He didn't know her name but the girl next to her sitting with a superior sneer on her face was Daphne Greengrass and was in his year and the two girls looked too much alike not to be sisters.

Slowly turning towards Hermione again he decided to be mature and stuck his tongue out at her, hoping that she took that as he was not too mad at her and also that she was wrong. She seemed taken aback by the gesture as she gapped at him like he was something she had never seen before. Luna who was sitting on the other side of Hermione dissolved into giggles at the look on Hermione's face, along with the Twins and a fair few other Gryffindors.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes.**

A few gasps seemed to escape people at that but Harry just ignored them

**Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

**_It winked. _**

And it was with that short sentence that everyone seemed to freeze as they stared at Harry.

After a moment a upper year Ravenclaw yelled out, "Snakes don't have bloody eyelids Potter!"

Being unable to say anything back and not really having any way to defend himself other then 'Well that's what it bloody looked like', he decided to give a non-comitial shrug at the boy before continuing to read ignoring everyone else.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

He could only groan at how juvenile that sentence made him seem even if he was only ten at the time this happened. It didn't help how he felt as most of the Great Hall seemed to find what happened exceedingly funny and were laughing themselves.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

"**_I get that all the time." _**

That's when it seemed to click in the minds of most of the older students and adults present. They knew he was a parseltongue but it still took them a moment to realize what was happening when witnessing it from the viewpoint of a child. On top of that looking at it from the viewpoint of a child made him realize just how ludicrous the concept that parseltongue is dark magic actually is.

He was only mildly shocked as the murmuring turned to what he could only describe as the buzzing of angry bees, and even more quickly Madam Umbridge called down to him in her sickly sweet voice, "You were using not only magic but dark magic, underage and in the presence of muggles, Mr. Potter?"

Not being able to respond all he could do was roll his eyes at her, though everyone seemed to be waiting with baited breath until she grinned wickedly as she continued, "Nothing to say in your defense young man?"

Ignoring his friends that just started speaking up for him along with mostly Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom and Professor McGonagall; he proceeded to lock eyes with Madam Umbridge as he stood up and flip her the bird as he raised his wand to start writing again.

As she squawked some demand that he behave, he took a large amount of joy in watching the Aurors in the hall gaze nervously at his writing.

_'As everyone here knows I can't talk no matter what is going on. Besides that underage magic from a child who didn't even believe in magic hardly seems like a crime.'_

Glaring up at the head table he proceeded go back to his book as the letters started to dissipate not waiting to hear anymore protests as he smiled smugly to himself.

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

The angry hissing seemed to have abated a bit and more then a few students looked openly curious at the tale of he, Harry, talking to a snake as a kid.

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

Most people seemed to be just staring at him slacked jawed incredulous at what he could possible be doing.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

He couldn't help but put sympathetic feeling into that line, marking well how he himself felt about his childhood in captivity.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

He internally groaned along with most of the Great Hall, this was the point in the day were everything went downhill. Even if he had accidentally gotten revenge on his cousin for the first time ever.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

Ronald and the Twin both started laughing quiet uproariously at that though most people didn't get it. He thought it was excusable seeing as they had actually seen his cousin and knew first hand how much waddling accurately depicted how his cousin moved.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

The intake of breath as so many people gasped actually made Harry feel the need to equalize his ears to the pressure change. He couldn't understand the confusion or surprise though, seeing as he had already discussed most of what his 'family' had done to him.

** Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

The shocked faces remained mixed with anxiety wanting to know what the snake had done to scare his cousin and the other bully.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

Harry had subconsciously sped up his reading as he fought the blush that had started to color his checks. He really could only remember the four incidences of accidental magic mentioned in the book. However this was the one he was proud of, this was his revenge on his cousin for everything that Dudley had done to him. On top of that knowing now how hard it is to vanish something only made him more proud of this act.

It was because of that pride that he tried to speed through it without comment. It almost worked seeing as everyone was staring at his somewhat awed, until Madam Bones' firm voice cut across the room, "You vanished an entire pane of reinforced zoo containment glass?"

Raising his head he nodded, keeping his eyes on the page and how close he was to the end of the chapter.

The response he got actually had him look up when a flustered Professor McGonagall spoke, "But that very complex to have to vanish."

Looking up he saw awe, curiosity and a healthy dose of fear, Except from the man in grey, that man looked like he wanted to dissect him. Looking at Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall he just shrugged, before he turned back to the book. They looked like they wanted to protest and after that exchange the talking in the hall had grown to epic proportions, signaling those around him to hold off for a few moments he continued reading.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, ****_"Brazil, here I come…Thanksss, amigo." _**

Luna spoke through the giggles she erupted into, "It was a very polite Spaniard."

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

He stopped for a second, an odd thought crossed his mind and he looked up at the Head Table. There was no help there as everyone either seemed oblivious or in the case of the man in grey and Madam Bones, as confused as he was.

Reaching up with his wand he began to write again.

_'Why did that never register as accident magic and then someone from the ministry come to fix it?'_

The fact that if the government showed up he might have gotten away from the Durselys had clicked off in his head, even if they would have for all the wrong reasons.

Madam Bones seemed to be at a loss when she replied, "I have no idea. Accidental magic like that would have had people show up just to see what child had that much power."

Harry's mouth turned into a tight frown and his headache started coming back as his eyes cut to Dumbledore with a glare before returning to his book. Something that was not missed by anyone at the Head Table.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

Fred made a face as he looked at George, Angelica and Alice; saying, "Well are we just embellishing the story now aren't we."

The girls shook the head in what seemed like exasperation as Luna giggled quiet loudly at his antics.

** But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

Harry wanted to cover his ears as everyone around him groaned, escalating the pounding that had just returned to his head.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

Harry stiffened as Hermione grabbed onto him again as she gasped in fear. Most of the Professors and Ministry officials seemed to understand what was going on. And for some reason Harry could not fathom as he scanned the faces of the Great Hall taking in the hate, rage, fear, sympathy, superiority and disdain; he found his eyes meet the short little blonde Greengrass daughter. What he saw made him still and in he could have without causing problems he would have gone over to her. Her eyes showed not sympathy or compassion but true complete understanding.

No matter how mad he was Harry would not allow that and as soon as they had a break from this accursed book he would see if he could approach her in some way, knowing what drunk guardians that don't want you can do to a person.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

It was a bitter sweet smile that graced his face at that point. As his headache receded again, Harry thought about how a like his father and he were. Even if they were similar for entirely different reasons.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.**

More then a few people growled again at that comment, though Harry was too used to them saying things like that for it to even faze him anymore.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

The gasp from Madam Bones seemed to drowned out all the rest of the noise in the room except Hermione and Luna's quiet sobs as everyone assimilated this new information. Even with that noise there was a deafening silence that followed after Harry read that.

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

His bitter look turned back into a smile of true happiness. He knew smiling at this point must confuse the hell out of everyone but he was remembering photos. The photo album that Hagrid gave him, the photos that he and Sirius had looked at over the summer together and even that photo of the original order that Moody showed him.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

He couldn't deny that as truth but he had Sirius now. It might be way later then it should have been but, better late then never.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

He could only roll his eyes at how inconsiderate all of the wizards he had meet growing up had been. He had had no idea what was going on and then wham, hello, its amazing to meet you then bye.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

People still don't like speaking against the crowd Harry thought as he almost yelled "Finally." Looking up at the Head Table he almost snarled at them bringing forward all the resentment he had felt all chapter and pushed away and directing it at them, "Who's bright idea was it to make it so whoever is reading can't talk?"

Almost everyone seemed taken aback bye the change in his demeanor and Hermione looked up at him with tear streaks from crying multiple times as she stayed glued to his side. Umbrige looked quiet gleeful however the man in grey answered, "That would be my department Mr. Potter."

Glaring at the man who wouldn't even introduce himself he snapped, "Well that was incredible shortsighted on your part then. What about when someone needs to be able to talk in the middle of a chapter like I did, multiple time. Or when someone needs the person that's reading for comforts sake? What does your brilliant idea do then?"

The man seemed to appraise him silently and Harry could tell he was doing something few other had because everyone had hushed themselves into silence. Finally the man spoke, "Then I guess you better deal with those people now Mr. Potter as my board has not changed meaning you are reading again."

Gritting his teeth at the superiority complex that this asshole seemed to have he growled out, "Will I be allowed that time or no?"

It came as no shock to him that both Madam Umbridge and Minister Fudge yelled almost in tandem, "You will do no such thing!"

With one final paint melting glare at the Head table he turned back to the book and saw a little picture of a fireplace with hundreds of letters flying out of it. He frowned realizing that this would cover his letter. Maybe he would be able to get some answers. Deciding that there was more that he wanted to say he looked up at the Head Table, "I think I know what this one is about and if we include; being left on a doorstep, never looked in on, my accidental magic never being explained and everyone that saw me never explaining anything as four distinct instances this will include the 5th and 6th time that the Wizarding world failed to look after it's orphaned supposed hero before he even got to Hogwarts."

Before anyone could ask he started to read.

**The Letters From No One**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

PotterinCanada: Thank you for pointing that out. It has been fixed.

Kitty279: Thank you I did put some though into how this story could work and function as an actual story. Everyone's reactions are how I picture they would be in this instance and they will be fun to watch. I'm attempting to get at least one chapter for one of my stories up whenever we visit port…

Johanni93: Sorry for the font mess up but not really sorry for the cliff hanger :P

Gwendolyn Montrose: Thank you for the complement and spotting the mistake, it has been fixed... Now if only I could figure out why it did that...

Hornet07: Thank you very much. I do take pride in how I have set up this story. I also agree with you about how an idea as good as the character's reading the books seems to have become more of a chance for one liners then an actual story to read. However I will not be changing JKR's story, that would detract from the point. What I will be doing is simple changing Harry ;) . Remember these books go to the end of fourth year, so since then will have been different, how much so I haven't truly decided yet.

Sunneedee: Thank you, I will try. When I'm off the ship I intend to update this and my other story interchangeable every weekend.

Guest: Thank you. He is only as manipulative as he was in the book. I will leave that open to interpretation.

Servant Avenger: Here you go :)


End file.
